On the Sidelines
by swamp monster
Summary: This story chronicles a certain weedy looking Slytherin through his later years in school. Hogwarts from a different perspective. Quite interesting? I think so. Rating may change in later chapters. TNOC
1. ONE

Theodore Nott was not one to be disturbed.

He was flipping through his History of Magic notes when suddenly his compartment door was thrown open.

"Nott. May I have a word?" said the intruder.

Theodore looked up. It was Malfoy. Surprisingly, he was alone. Malfoy strolled in and stood in front of him. Theodore remained silent.

"Seeing as we are fastly approaching our OWLs, which will be our first step towards greater things after school - "

Theodore did not know what Malfoy was blathering about. His affairs were in perfect order and he had no need for a career due to the large sum of money in his vault. There was little he could do, so he continued listening.

" – I felt that I needed to consult you about such matters. I have noticed that you have consistently declined my invitations for outings with myself and Zabini. However, I feel that with the upcoming year and our common interests in certain affairs- "

Theodore did not have the time for such nonsense.

"- that I should extend my offer again. Would you care to join us in my compartment?"

Theodore thought. He could sit alone, reading his textbooks or his Rune dictionary. Or he could move and sit in Malfoy's compartment. Watching Parkinsons fawn over the boy, watching Davis and Greengrass giggle amongst themselves, and listen to Malfoy's endless tales all involving how wonderful he was. Theodore made a decision.

"I decline."

Those small words, spoken in Theodore's usual tone of cold apathy hit Malfoy surprisingly hard. For a split second a look of disappointment danced flickered across Malfoy's face. He composed himself.

"Well then. If you ever change your mind you know where we are. I shall go, but you should remember where your loyalties should lie."

Malfoy turned and walked out, quietly shutting the compartment door.

Theodore continued reading.

Author's Note: I have always found the character of Theodore Nott interesting. Mainly what little has been said of him. While he has the smallest appearance, he is quite fascinating. The neutral Slytherin. He is clearly smart enough to make it to NEWT potions in Harry's 6th year, and he is the son of a Death Eater. He has seen thestrals – possibly his mother died? Rowling said he feels no need to join any gang – including Malfoy's – and Draco has a respect for him because he is just as pureblooded and somewhat cleverer. How interesting can he be? Due to the lack of anything about Theodore beyond a few canon-conflicting stories and some one-shots, I feel the need to write a story about Theodore Nott. I will do my best to put everyone in character and for this to be fully canon-compatible. If his deleted scene with Malfoy is ever published (I hope it is – I'd imagine JK would put it in the encyclopedia she has planned.) I will alter this to make it canon compatible. That is all.


	2. TWO

Theodore was contemplating.

He examined the current condition of his life. He was fifteen years old. A fifth-year. A Slytherin.

He remembered his first day of his first year of Hogwarts. He was a small boy, about half the size he was now. Theodore examined his large hands and the rest of his long, lanky frame. He smiled to himself. He was getting quite big.

Theodore thought of when he first boarded the Hogwarts Express. He wished his father goodbye and climbed the large set of steps. He glanced from side to side and looked ahead down the long walkway of the train.

He started walking. He saw a few people running in and out of compartments, laughing and yelling. He saw a few boys with dour expressions on their faces. They did not seem excited to return to school.

Theodore found an empty compartment and sat down. He opened his textbook and began reading.

He sat in silence for the remainder of the journey. When the train arrived at the station, he disembarked with the rest of the students, later joining the other first years with an incredibly large man. Theodore did not know what to expect of this. He said nothing.

He got into a small boat to be led across the lake, and was soon accompanied by four other boys. Theodore looked up. There were two thick boys with short haircuts and large builds. A black boy with high cheekbones and a bored expression on his face, and a fourth boy with white-blonde hair and aristocratic features. Theodore snorted to himself. Must be a Malfoy, he thought.

Then, the boy spoke.

"Hello there. Are you a first year as well? I'm Draco Malfoy" said the boy, extending his hand "And you are?"

"Theodore Nott," he replied.

"Oh! A Nott. Interesting." He seemed to relax. The haughty expression on his face remained. "Well, these are Crabbe and Goyle over here. I assume you are familiar with them as well?"

"Indeed."

"And this is Blaise Zabini," Malfoy continued, pointing to the bored boy at the other side of him.

"Hello Nott," said Zabini.

"What house do you think you'll be in, Nott?" asked Malfoy. "I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, but I would prefer Slytherin. I wonder how they decide that anyway?"

Theodore wondered what house he would prefer. He decided that he didn't particularly care. Malfoy continued as such for the rest of the boat ride. Theodore only half-listened.

Upon their arrival, they met up with the rest of the students. One small boy looked soaked. Another was looking for his toad. Theodore spotted a red-haired boy.

"Another Weasley?" whispered Malfoy. "They have more of them?"

Theodore smirked. He had heard of the Weasley family.

A tall, aging woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall led the first-years into the Hall. A ratty old hat began to sing. Theodore was amused.

He waited as the other students were sorted. He wondered where he would end up. Susan Bones was sorted into Hufflepuff. Crabbe and Goyle both joined the Slytherin table, followed by Malfoy. Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor. Theodore knew that name. Theodore did not particularly care.

"Nott, Theodore!" said Professor McGonagall.

It was time. Theodore walked up to the stool and pulled the hat over his mop of brown hair.

A voice came into his head.

'Interesting. Intelligent. Frighteningly so. Ambitious? Loyal? Ruthless? Kind? We'll see. It'll have to be…'

"SLYTHERIN!" cried the hat.

Theodore pulled the hat off his head, set it on the stool, and walked to the Slytherin table. There was an empty seat next to a small brunette Tracey Davis. At the conclusion of the sorting, Blaise Zabini sat on his other side. Theodore said nothing.

He examined his peers. Zabini to his left, Davis to his right. Malfoy sat across, with those hulking masses of boys on either side. It seemed that loyalties had already been established.

Theodore was indifferent. He ate his meal in silence, and when the meal was over he followed the rest of the house to the dungeons. He found his dormitory, staked out the bed closest to the window, unpacked his trunk, and went to sleep.

Excluding the events that transpired towards the end of the year, Theodore's first year was dull. The people were dull. Malfoy was ridiculous, Crabbe and Goyle had no value, and Parkinson and her chattering girls left nothing to be desired. Theodore tolerated Zabini. His classes were dull. Charms and Transfiguration were easy. Very little would challenge him for a while. Herbology was nothing. Potions was somewhat enjoyable – Theodore took a quick liking to his Head of House. Astronomy was just another course, more of an annoyance to the rest due to it occurring at the ungodly hour of midnight on a Tuesday. History of Magic did not bother him at all – much to the chagrin of his peers Theodore enjoyed the course. As a whole, Theodore was bored.

Theodore's second year was slightly more interesting, though not by much. Theodore remembered the controversy surrounding the petrified Mudbloods and the opening of the Chamber of Secrets. Harry Potter saving the day. So it goes, thought Theodore. He did not share his classmates' opinions on House rivalries. He just didn't care.

Theodore remembered the only thing that excited him in his early years of school – choosing new classes. He would get to study material that actually challenged him. He decided to choose Arithmancy (his father told him it would be useful), Care of Magical Creatures for an easy class (Then again, thought Theodore, all classes at Hogwarts were easy in the first and second year.), and Ancient Runes. His mother would've liked that. She was from the continent. She was…Theodore decided that he did not like thinking about his mother.

Theodore slammed his textbook shut. He looked out into the clouds. That was enough philosophizing for one day. He opened his Charms textbook and was about to begin when suddenly he heard a knock on the door. This is unusual, he thought.

Theodore got up and opened the compartment door.


	3. THREE

It was a girl.

She was small. Much smaller than Theodore. A bit frail with long, dark hair. A Ravenclaw by the looks of it. What was she doing in his compartment?

"Yes?" he asked.

"Sorry to bother, do you have any room? I can't find my friends and I need a place to sit and I've been lugging my trunk all through the train-"

"Does it look like I have room?" said Theodore, motioning to the vacant seats.

"Well I don't know, I didn't want to intrude and people tend to be rather-"

"Sit. Just sit."

"Oh. Alright then," she said, moving her trunks to an empty seat across from Theodore's. "By the way, I never caught your name."

"Theodore Nott." He almost expected her to recoil in fear. Or in disgust. He was a Slytherin. And a Nott.

"Pleased to meet you," she stated cheerfully. "I'm Su Li. You can call me Su."

Theodore had not foreseen such a reaction. What was wrong with this girl?

"You've yet to say much about yourself! What year are you in? Are you taking your NEWTs this year?"

Ha! This girl thought he was of age!

"OWL's actually. I'm starting Fifth year."

"Oh my! You're in my year? And a Slytherin too! Oh dear, I can't imagine how I couldn't have known you!-"

Theodore certainly could have. He was surprised his fellow Slytherins knew who he was. Besides the other…besides his dorm-mates and a few family friends he didn't know many other people. He tended to keep to himself.

"I do tend to get distracted a lot in school with everyone being in the same class! Everyone meaning my friends, and the Hufflepuff boys, and a few Slytherins. I'm surprised I didn't know you, we all know Malfoy-"

Theodore wasn't surprised.

"-and of course Zabini-"

Again, Theodore wasn't surprised.

"but why not you? You seem to be a delightful individual! What are you taking this year? I hope you aren't taking Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, and Arithmancy. I'll feel awful for sitting through those classes for two years and never having bothered to have said hello."

"I do take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy-"

Su's face sank.

"-along with Care of Magical Creatures. 2 out of 3? That's not so bad." Theodore smirked. This girl was…amusing.

"Oh dear. Well I certainly apologize. I really do. I feel so awful. I can't imagine that I had never noticed you! The coursework is rather difficult! I'm surprised I can even handle it all! Well I'd imagine that part of it has to do with _everyone_ being in everything. Why I sit between Mandy Brocklehurst and Morag McDougal in Transfiguration! My grade in there is always slipping. I guess I am too chattery?-"

Theodore could see that.

"-it's not like I can't handle the material. I certainly can. I usually pull E's in the classes I don't like and O's in the classes I do, which is so surprising considering my work ethic! Why I've always had an O in History of Magic! My-"

What?

"Wait," said Theodore, stopping her. "You like History of Magic?"

"Of course I do! Before around halfway through third year or so it was the only thing that could keep my interest! Charms and Transfiguration were way too easy, Herbology was a joke, and Snape can be so cruel at times. Defense Against the Dark Arts wasn't very stable. I think the only good teacher we ever had was in the third year..."

"Well that's unusual. I've always appreciated that course."

"I know, right? Binns isn't the most _interesting_ person in the world – well, he isn't really a person because he's dead – but you can't deny that the material is fascinating!"

"Indeed."

"Yeah, but I'm afraid that this year will be so hard! All of the classes that I expected to be really easy turned out to be challenging last year – this year I know I'll have to put in effort. It certainly didn't help picking some of the hardest courses the school offers. I don't care though. You could say that I picked Arithmancy and Ancient Runes because my friends did? I certainly picked Muggle Studies because they did. Divination sounded ridiculous and Care of Magical Creatures sounded dangerous-"

Theodore snorted. Care of Magical Creatures was a joke.

"-I really picked it because I wanted a challenge, and they were so interesting. To be honest, I love Hogwarts. I love learning and I love magic. …Oh my. I don't think I've ever been this honest before, especially with someone I've just met!"

Theodore hadn't had a similar discussion since he had come to Hogwarts. He felt…interested.

"You're such a dear, you know that? Listening to me when I go on and on about this? I'm still so embarrassed about not knowing you! We'd at least have had two courses together, not counting double Herbology. I know this is no excuse, but I do sit near Padma Patil and Michael Corner. Corner is a bit distracting but Padma always keeps us working. She is such a good student, I figured she was going to be prefect! I was crushed when I didn't get the badge so I figured she would get it! Who else would? I figured Anthony Goldstein would get the badge for the boys – we both know he's such a good student. Do you know who got the badge for Slytherin?"

"I know I didn't."

"Oh dear. I'm sure you would've been a wonderful choice. You seem to know a lot about magic! I noticed the books laying on your trunk and I've read some-"

There was a knock on the door. It opened.

"Su, you're in here? I was wondering why I couldn't find you!"

It was Padma Patil, the Ravenclaw prefect.

"Padma! Congratulations on becoming prefect! I figured you would have made it! Oh did Anthony get it too?" Su was going non-stop. She scooped up her books and picked up her trunk and started to leave. "Oh goodbye Theodore! I certainly enjoyed talking to you! I hope we can meet again! Well that's silly! I'm guaranteed to have at least a few classes with you! I'll see you later?"

"Later," replied Theodore. He watched Su and Padma leave. He was…he was surprised to say the least.


	4. FOUR

Theodore had never met somebody like her before.

She did talk a lot. There was no way of denying that. But there was something about her that Theodore couldn't figure out.

She seemed like a typical girl. Chatting away, a bit too excited, rather air-headed. Not knowing his name. What was that about? Slytherins took Herbology with the Ravenclaws, and both of them took Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Then again, he was Theodore Nott. A Slytherin. A Slytherin who chose solitude. Was she really just a moron? Or was he truly that disgusting and forgettable that anyone who bothered to learn who he was quickly shut him out of their mind? Upon further contemplation he decided that he really couldn't blame her for not knowing his name. He didn't make an effort to try to meet her. That was true. He decided that his probable prior dismissal of her as yet another girl unworthy of his time was inaccurate. Regardless, she was different. A paradox. Upon speaking to her (well, he didn't really have a choice now, did he?), her intellect was revealed. History of Magic! That was a surprise. Everyone he knew HATED History of Magic. Being able to withstand Binns was a talent in itself, but understanding the material and excelling in the course? Amazing! Theodore was interested in magical history, maybe not more than Ancient Runes, but certainly interested. He certainly couldn't discuss this with Malfoy! But the most amazing thing about her was that she was in the predicament of being bored to tears with Hogwarts. Just like him.

Her indifference towards his name meant a lot as well. More than it probably should have. Being a...Nott earned you some respect among your dorm-mates, but everyone else steered clear of him. She seemed not to care about _that_ - that is, if she even knew. But then again, didn't most people know? That is, if she's a pureblood. She could be from the continent? Or from far away? Regardless, she seemed not to care about the House nonsense anyway. She was a Ravenclaw. They were typically the neutral House – not full of Mudbloods or pushovers like Hufflepuff, or foolish ideologues like Gryffindor – even if most of them were bookish. Theodore laughed. Not like most of them were bookish anyway – he thought that with the exception of Goldstein and a few others (Su included, now that he thought about it) most of the ones in his year were leftovers that didn't fit in any other house. This wasn't rare - Crabbe and Goyle came to mind as well.

Maybe it was the starting with a clean slate – in a sense. Or possibly the excitement involved with meeting someone sort of like him. (That is, if she wanted anything to do with him.) But this was the first time in a very long time that Theodore Nott was looking forward to something.


	5. FIVE

Author's Note: I apologize for the delay. I am trying to keep updating at least once every few days to keep interest. I hate reading a story, getting really into it, and then discovering that the last update was three months ago. I've been busy, but I'll try to do it at least once a week. If you have any suggestions, give them. I don't write stories to get an ego boost from reviews – I honestly wrote this because the only other long story about Theodore was made AU by HBP. (I've read the whole series and I love it.) The rest aren't canon-compatible in the least bit. I also love Theodore Nott. Please JKR! Give Theodore his scene!

The train had arrived.

Theodore gathered his belongings and moved towards the exit. He passed a few prefects along his way. He saw Ernie MacMillan and Hannah Abbott. He wasn't _too_ offended – Ernie wasn't a complete idiot. It also seemed that Granger got the badge for Gryffindor. He wasn't surprised, most of the teachers loved her. She might have been unbearably irritating, but she was a good witch. He had to give her that. But Weasley? What was Dumbledore thinking? He expected Harry Potter to get the badge.

Speaking of Potter he didn't see him with the other two. That was unusual.

He also passed Malfoy and Parkinson. Theodore felt a wave of bitterness. Who would put _Malfoy_ in a position of power?

Next he saw Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil exiting the compartment. Where was Su? The last time he had seen her she was with Padma. She couldn't have gotten far away, could she? A few older students and the Head Girl exited the compartment soon after. Theodore felt ridiculous. Of course Su wouldn't have been in the meeting, he thought. She wasn't a prefect.

Theodore exited the train.

"Hello Nott."

It was Zabini. That was somewhat of a relief. He did not feel like dealing with some idiot third year or some other Slytherin.

"Zabini," he replied.

"How was your summer holiday?"

"Acceptable." It wasn't a complete lie. He finished most of his homework within the first two weeks, and spent the rest of it reading. He visited some of his father's friends in mid-July. Nothing out of the ordinary, but not entirely dreadful either.

Along with Millicent Bulstrode and a couple of Slytherin fourth years, Theodore and Blaise got into a boat and began the trip across the lake.

"That's good. Mine was uneventful. I wrote to Daphne quite a lot – probably more than I should have. Mother also got married again to some _delightful_ chap from Scotland. We'll see how this one turns out."

Theodore smirked. Blaise seemed to have inherited his mother's "talents" for dealing with the opposite sex. All the Slytherins knew of Zabini's mother – a beautiful witch famous for marrying many men and being widowed shortly afterwards. (Theodore didn't know whether Blaise's father had suffered a similar fate. He had never asked.) Zabini had dated half the girls in the year, lots in the year below, and a few in the years above. He seemed fairly serious with Greengrass, but Theodore doubted that would last long. A sudden, piercing thought jumped into Theodore's head. Theodore wondered if Zabini had been involved with Su.

"I didn't see you on the train. I see you didn't want to join us?"

Theodore said nothing.

"Seriously, Nott. You're wealthy, a pureblood, and from a fine family. I don't see why you have to be so detached. Regardless, the ride was rather dull. I reckon you didn't miss much. Malfoy and Parkinson left halfway to take care of "prefect duties" so I spent the rest of the time speaking with Crabbe and Goyle. Fortunately Daphne came in towards the end…you didn't spend the entire ride by yourself, did you?"

"I did not."

"You're kidding Nott. I certainly can't imagine you sitting with anyone, but allowing someone to sit with you? Who was the bloke?"

"A girl actually."

"Blimey! Theodore Nott getting on with the ladies! Who was it?"

"A Ravenclaw. Su Li. Know her?"

Blaise laughed. "_Su Li_ sat with you? What a nutter. I'm sure she talked the whole time.-"

Theodore smirked.

"-She's alright. Pretty girl. From a fine family. She's good friends with Mandy though."

"Mandy Brocklehurst?"

"Yeah. I dated her in the beginning of fourth year. It didn't last long. I broke it off to go to Hogsmeade with Tracey Davis. She hasn't been the same around me since…"

"Were you ever involved with Su?"

Blaise laughed. "Nah. Messed around with too many of her friends. Even if she were my type I wouldn't have had the chance. You want her or something?"

They had crossed the lake, had exited their boats, and were walking towards the castle. Theodore entered the castle, turned to Zabini, and said calmly,

"We'll see about that."


End file.
